Inner Demon
by wxrchief
Summary: The adventures of the Warlock, Shi'nala Starsworn and her Succubus, Evixx'ra. Rated 'M' for Sexual Content.
1. I

Centuries...

For centuries, those who summoned me were greasy, dirty bastards. Their lustful eyes and aching hands chased me day and night.

I was indifferent.

I was an object of desire, a creature of lust and basic animalistic needs. With each Master I acquired, it was always the same: fear, curiosity, and insatiable lust. Perhaps that was the way things needed to be. Perhaps not. But it was dull, year after year, decade after decade. I watched countless die, whether it be of old age, corruption, or a stray demon slaying them on the spot. I could only watch with a flicker of my tail and a smile upon my lips as the creatures got what was coming to them: death. How many times had I stood above their dying bodies, hoof pressed against their chest, watching as the life-force slipped away? Too many times to count. I am ancient. And I will live for centuries more.

But then, things changed.

Free, with no Master to control, it had been decades since I slaved away under a _man's_ rule. So when the unfamiliar tug of _magic_ ripped at my very being, a growl curved at my lips, and my body dissipated, only to reappear in a very unfamiliar, very _luminous_ room.

My eyes were blinded by the light; so long in the darkness had weakened my eyes, and it took what seemed like centuries to adjust. A deep hissing echoed from my throat, as as the blinding light lessened, I took my clawed hands away, blinking quickly, my blurry vision readjusting.

The room was of elvish construction; from the bright reds and golds, it could only be of Sin'dorei decor. Highly suspicious, I gazed upon the room, hand reaching for the whip which sat upon my wide hips, fingers curling around the ebony rope in anticipation. What sort of pervert had summoned me for his _own_ pleasures? It wasn't until I turned completely around that my reservations were debunked; staring at me, her eyes wide and fearful, was a red-headed woman, her vividly green eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't even able to say a word before she picked up a leatherbound tome, which I was certain weighed more than her.

" **I was certain that this was supposed to summon a felstalker,** " she murmured hurriedly to herself, flipping through pages frantically, her imp peeking at me from behind her skirts. " **Succubi have always killed their masters...this isn't what I expected...** "

She was a sweet girl, innocent, far from the mentality of what a warlock should have. There wasn't a lustful bone in her body, and as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, looking for her fault in her spell, I stepped forward, my polished, ebony hooves clicking against the floor loudly, causing the woman to face again.

" **Stay back!** " she exclaimed, backing into the wall, her imp squeaking as she nearly tripped over him. " **You're n-not what I want!** " Fear was visible upon her face as she gulped, as every last master I ever had. But this one was different; looks were nothing to her. While the physical perfection and the scantily clad appearance of my body would draw even the most self-controlled and faithful man to my feet, this woman held no such though in her mind. There was an innocence in her eyes as they fixed upon my own, icy blue hues, and I _knew_ this was the master I had been waiting for for millenia.

"Y **ou're not getting rid of me so easily, sweetheart,** " I had purred, tracing my fingers across her cheek, my voice like velvet. " ** _Accidental_ or not, I am _yours_ to command however you would like.**" While it was the truth, I would also test her. If she were to use me for her own personal pleasure, then so be it, but her end would meet her sooner than it should. But if she did not, then I would work for her as she wanted. Succubi were known for devouring those who used them for pleasure; even I had my fair share of victims, mainly men, that I had happily destroyed. But this woman would be the first in a long line of disappointments that I would actually willingly work with.

" **I am yours,** " I had stated.

" **And you are _mine_...** "


	2. II

My presense, if not anything, had made the woman more of a nervous wreck than she was before. Not long after my arrival, I learned her name, the name that would never leave my memories. Shi'nala Starsworn, who I affectionately called "Nels". It took barely a week to figure her out; she came from a long line of wealthy Priests and Paladins, and the pressure to follow in her family's path caused the girl to become an anxious little thing, especially as she had turned to the darker arts.

She was a thin woman, adorned in robes of red, green, and gold, and her mess of fiery hair sat atop her head in a messy sort of bun. Her thin face and milky flesh was adorned with a thousand freckles, like tiny stars dotting a galaxy, and a pair of thin, oval frames rested upon her nose, with a constant need to be slid back up. I would stay a distance back as she studies her texts and tomes, taking in each nervous tic. It was clear she did not socialize much, and I assumed it had to do with her status as a warlock, tied to the family name. Her nose was always in a book, and her hand was always ready to scribble down each new discovery she made. I was interested, to say the least; never, in all my years, had I had a master like Nels, and perhaps it was her odd habits that pulled me in. As each day passed, I found myself more and more drawn to what she was doing, and too often, she would find me hovering over her shoulder, reading whichever texts she was pouring over that day. Needless to say, the poor girl would always jump at my presense behind her, her pale skin ablaze with a blush as red as the hair on her head. Of course, most of the time, I purposely caused that reaction; ample breasts pressed to the back of her head as my chin made a pillow of her messy bun was a thing I enjoyed doing, and it did exactly what I hoped for.

" **Evie, p-please, I'm trying to study...** " she had said, far too flustered to concentrate on the task at hand. A smile curved my lips; this was a common occurrence between she and I, happening at least once a day, but more often when I would catch her overworking herself. I would provide a distraction to her work and she would melt right into my claws. It didn't take much for the Sin'dorei to bow to my whims; she had outstanding self control, but even then, my wiles were too much for her to handle. _Evie_ is what she would call me. Evixx'ra is my name, and while I had never let another mortal shorten my name for their convenience, Nels was special. I would have given her anything.

" **Neeeeels** ," I purred, nuzzling her hair with my nose, wrapping my arms around her shoulders like a cat, begging for attention. "Y **ou've been too busy lately...let me help you _relax_...** " She said nothing, but the tremble which I felt beneath my hands was enough for me to know that Nels was in dire need of respite. However, she and I were in-tuned to each other's emotions; her aura was stressed, anxious, and falling apart. Though any other succubus would have used her weakness for their own benefit, it concerned me, and knowing how the war waged around us and the growing army urging people to join the Prince, Kael'thas', journey could not have eased her wandering mind. The sweet, sultry tone of my voice dropped, an occurrence which only happened within the confines of Nels' study, and with her, and her alone. " **What troubles you?** "

There was silence, for a while. Nels' hands rested upon the table, twitching as they so often did. While I could not see her face, her features were twisted in worry, a mental battle raging on within the endless caverns of her mind. I could only guess what my Mistress was thinking; even then, it was sometimes difficult to figure out what was happening in her mind.

" **I'm leaving this place** ," she murmured, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she closed the tome, slouching back on her seat, using me as her support. "P **rince Kael'thas needs more elves to fight his cause, and I am unwanted by my family.** " She ran her fingers through her hair, untying the fiery tresses from their bun, massaging her scalp. Sliding the glasses from her face, she rubbed her weary eyes. Turning her eyes upon me, a bright, innocent green, her lips upturned in a smile, despite her insecurities. " **You'll come with me, right?** "

All was silent for a moment as I gazed back at Shi'nala, tail flicking from side to side. Of course I would go; she was my Mistress and I would fight by her side so long as she kept me as hers.

 **"Yes..."** I answered.  
 **"I will..."**


	3. III

Long gone was the sun, and the moon was at its peak. Bats flew about at lightning speeds, screeching as the passed, all the while Shi'nala tossed and turned beneath her blankets, groaning with each nightmare she faced.

I did not require sleep as she did; far too often I would find myself staying up well into the early hours of the day, immersing myself in the leather-bound tomes of Shi'nala's studies, learning all I could about my Mistress' calling. The information I found was fascinating, and as warlock and demon, we would learn together the nature of my kind, from primitive imps to the cunning succubi, we learned it all. I had no intention of becoming a warlock, myself, but learning the demonology aspect was to my advantage, and there was a certain appeal to learning for fun. Even as Nels and I read late into the night, she would always make certain her books were within my reach. I could be away, hunting to satisfy my hunger, yet she would always leave her texts in a neat little pile, awaiting me, with a note. A note always signed with a little heart. At first, I couldn't fathom the reason behind the small rune on parchment, but as time passed on, the reasoning behind the heart became very clear to me.

 **Another groan**

My hands upon the aged parchment of the text I had been reading, my head turned slightly, gazing at Shi'nala through one, glowing blue eye. Her features were contorted in agony, and I could see her visibly shivering, though she was buried beneath what appeared to be a mountain of blankets. Concern marred my features; these night terrors had been getting steadily worse over the past month, as the departure with the dreaded _Sunstrider_ drew ever nearer.

I did not like him. He _smelled_ of **deceit** and **trickery**. Perhaps the foolish elves did not see it, but there was something within the manner he carried himself which I did ** _not_ ** trust. Shi'nala was among the foolish, and though I had _advised_ against her intentions, she truly believed she did not belong among her family.

 **A hiss.**

I despised those **_imbeciles_** who called themselves her parents. They mistreated her, reviled her, and spat at my hooves when Shi'nala would come around. I was a creature of the void…conceived in _darkness_ , and that their daughter worked with the nefarious arts believed she was as pure as the demoness she worked with.

 **A groan.**

My thoughts snapped back to Shi'nala, and turning fully in my seat, my eyes rested upon her, sleeping fitfully. A sigh escaped my lips; she didn't deserve what her family put her through. As far as I knew, her twin cousins were the only two who gave any sort of care for **my** Nels.

Wings stretching as I rose to my hooves, my shoulder rolled as I slumped toward the bed, a sudden weariness overcoming me. Perhaps it was the sudden change of my position, as well as the anger caused by Nels' family…either way, as I drew near to her bedside, my features softened, my clawed hand reaching to brush her flaming locks out of her eyes.

Oddly enough, the moment my claw touched her skin, her features relaxed, and a smile curved my lips while I scooted onto the bed with her. It was uncharacteristic of me to take care of my Mistress in such a way; never, in millennia of life, had I even _thought_ about comforting a warlock…and here I was, sliding underneath the blankets, snuggling against Shi'nala's back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. My nose nuzzling against the back of her neck, my wing extended protectively over her like a fort, and instantly, her body relaxed against mine, a peaceful sigh escaping her lips.

" **C'mon, Nels, sleep well now.**

 **I'm here, the nightmares won't stay**."


	4. IV

Scribbles. Scribbling. Scratching on parchment.

Nels was so far into her studies that I never thought I would see her return to me. It had been occupying most of her time since she had declared her intentions to join Kael'thas, but it was becoming a bit extreme. I laid upon her bed, wings stretched behind me, legs in the air as I tossed a ball to myself, thoroughly bored with the evening's events. On a typical night, Nels and I would have snuck around, searching for mischief–or rather, _I_ would be getting into mischief, while she followed me around, hoping not to get into trouble. I never did, of course; I couldn't bare to think of what sort of panic she would have gone into.

" **Evie, could I borrow you for a second?** "

Turning my head, my eyes dully finding Shi'nala, whose bright, green eyes were fixed upon me. But the forming blush upon the bridge of her nose to the cough she used to clear her throat, my lips curved into a grin, knowing _exactly_ where this was going.

" **It's _not_ what you think, Evie!**" she stammered, rising to her feet quickly, hastily pushing her glasses back up her nose. "You know this is for my own demonology book!" While it was _true,_ it was obvious that she got her own pleasures from her little studies, and as she turned away, lifting her sketch book into her hands, I could see her ears darken in color as blood rushed quickly to the tips.

" **Alright, alright, already** ," I mused, lazily getting to my hooves. Laying on my back was not a position I liked, as my wings usually became crushed underneath, but I made due, especially when it came to falling asleep. " **I'm up, come get me, girlie-girl.** "

The elf pursed her lips, giving me a look of disapproval, which only furthered my amusement of the situation. This wasn't the first time she had studied my body, jotting down little notes in her sketchbook, followed by a drawing. Hands, claws, wings, horns, her sketchpad had it all; the quality of her work was impressive, far more so than many of the demonology texts I had come upon. And while I teased her to the ends of Azeroth and back…I really was quite proud of her talent.

" **What will it be today, Nels?** " I asked, outstretching my arms. " **I thought you about had it covered by now…as many times as we've _done_ this.** " It was clear that she ignored my words, but the blush only increased, nearly hiding the freckles which dotted her nose and cheeks.

" **I just need to draw the entire thing now** ," she murmured, placing an easel beside me, her drawings of the various parts of my body laying in the open. " **It's not something I just want to jot down…I want to take time with it**." Though she spoke nonchalantly, she avoided my gaze entirely as she spoke, the slight shake of her hands not lost to me. The smile which still rested upon my lips only widened as I placed my arms behind my head, stretching out my torso to get better relaxed.

" **Come and get it then, Nels**." Her eyes flashed toward me, and I could see the conflict within them as she struggled to find the words she needed. Clearing her throat once again, she stuck her pencil behind her ear, chewing on her bottom lip while approaching me, tapping her chin in thought.

" **I'm just trying to figure out where to begin,** " she murmured, more to herself than to me. The dedication in which she took for her craft was impressive, and stretching out my wings, I brushed by hair over my shoulders beckoning her nearer. Though she watched me for a minute more, Nels finally approached me, her eyes darting over my wings, my horns, my face. Slowly, she raised her hand to fix my hair in the way she needed, adjusting my wings afterward so she could reach her full potential with the drawing she was about to create. Her hands, warm and soft to the touch, rested upon my shoulders and slowly made their way down my forearms; I felt a prickle run down my spine, my stomach knotting. The sensation confused me for a minute, though I pushed it aside as I found the perfect opportunity to tease her further.

" **Nels, what about this?** " Before she had time to respond, my hands flashed up to her wrists, fingers locking around them, pulling her hands to my chest, resting both of them each to an ample breast, holding them in place. It took a moment for Shi'nala to realize what had happened; startled to begin with, she nearly questioned what I wanted, but then, as her eyes flickered to her hands, seeing the particular position they were in, every inch of her pale, milky flesh turned red instantly.

" **For the love of…damn it, Evie! What are you doing?** " Her voice cracked as she turned away, but being stronger than her, I was able to pull her back, getting face to face with her, the tip of her red nose brushing against my purple flesh. A smile curved plump lips as I quirked a brow, nuzzling her nose gently.

" **I thought a more _hands on_ approach would be better suited for you, Nels…just so you can know that they're _real._** " She didn't even bother fighting; she couldn't find her voice for the life of her, especially the longer I rested her hands upon my bust.

" **E-Evie…I need to work!** " While it was partially true, this was more or less research she did outside of her actual studies, for her own pleasure. And she knew this. And she knew that I knew this. As our eyes met, I could feel the fire of passion alight in my own.

" **Shi'nala…** " I murmured.

" **Enjoy it…** "


	5. V

" **He's betrayed us. He's betrayed us. _I've_ betrayed us.** "

Shi'nala was having a breakdown. Our decision to join the Prince of the Sin'dorei had backfired tremendously; what began as a mission to find a new home for the people of Quel'thalas became an alliance with Vashj of the Naga and Illidan Stormrage, sworn enemies of Azeroth. It was clear to me that Nels was a moment away from a complete meltdown; her fingers were entangled in her fiery hair, nearly pulling it out from the roots, her glasses askew and tears streaming down her milky flesh. I remained impassive; we were among many that had been confused by the sudden change within the leader. However, as most followed Kael'thas to Tempest Keep, the majority of the women stayed behind in the Black Temple, under the watchful eye of Mother Shahraz, to keep the Sin'dorei men happy. While in my youth, such an arrangement would not have bothered me; however, as Shi'nala broke down in my arms, sobbing into my shoulder, a growl tore at my throat. She was among the women stuck in what was called the ' _Den of Mortal Delights_ ,' and just the knowledge of what sort of interaction which would be required of her sent her anxiety through the roof. As our bond grew stronger, I was _very_ aware of her lack of sexual encounters, and the fact she had never looked at a man with lustful eyes proved, to me, that she would not last long. I could not let her perish; her disdain for men sexually would get her into trouble, and leaving the Temple was not an option for either of us. We would be marked as traitors, and dealt with accordingly.

" **Evie** …"

Her voice drew me back to her, bringing me from my thoughts. The fear in her eyes was evident to me, and I drew her nearer to my body, wings folding over her protectively, keeping her from the view of the courtesans and concubines within the Temple's walls. I was not a creature willing to share what was mine; perhaps my affections had not been obvious to **my** dear warlock, but in my own mind, I knew that this woman belonged to me. I had never known another succubus to share such a connection which Shi'nala and I shared. Late nights which she should have been sleeping, we ended up pouring over fountains of knowledge within her studies, together learning more about demonology than many warlocks were not willing to do. Freezing nights where Shi'nala would shiver under her blankets, unable to get warm, I would find myself crawling into bed with her, using my own flesh to keep her warm. Even upon waking in the mornings, and **my** warlock finding me nuzzled up against her would not deter me from what I wished to accomplish. It became a nightly occurrence after the first time, and there was barely a night where she would sleep alone, anymore.

" **What am I going to do?** " she murmured.

" **I can't do this. I just can't.** "

A sigh escaped my lips as my arms tightened around her. I didn't know what to say; while I did not want to share her, Mother Shahraz would not be so inclined to let one of her own go without performing as the rest did. These men were lustful **brutes.** Wishing to convey their own power over the women of the Temple, I would not be surprised in the slightest if Nels was targeted above all. She was a beautiful woman, and though the armor which she wore hid most of her features, I knew exactly lay hidden, underneath, and once the lustful, _horny_ brutes discovered this for themselves, there was no way Shi'nala would make it out of here without being touched once.

In fact, she hadn't been touched at all. The closest she got physically to any sort of sexual contact was the flirtations between Mistress and Demon; it was in my nature to be a sexual being, and my hands had oft wandered over Nels' body, but it had never been anything serious. However, now as she stood in my embrace, a part of me was compelled to take the elf as my own, to teach her my ways, and to become the first she would have ever encountered in such a way.

" **I'll teach you** ," I whispered in response. " **I'll show you everything I know…it can help you, whenever the time may come**." I didn't have any other plan. She trusted me with her whole heart, a privilege I did not know how to react to, but a gift I would hold dear, nonetheless. " **It will be just you and I, alone, and away from these women. It will be like nothing you have ever experienced before.** "

Shi'nala gazed up at me, a singular tear falling down her cheek. Words formed in her mind, though her tongue did not cooperate at first, and she rested her head on my shoulder, nose nuzzling against my neck, sending my stomach through a loop.

" **I need you, Evie.**

 **Now, more than ever…** "


	6. VI

She was awaiting me…it was only a matter of time until I appeared.

Shi'nala had been able to escape the eyes of men for a week, giving herself time to acclimate to her new home. A prison, as she liked to call it, and a prisoner she remained until the end of her days, or so she thought. I, myself, even struggled with my presence in the Temple, not because I was uncomfortable with the situation, but because Shi'nala had an anxiety attack each day she had been there. I struggled to ease her out of what she was subjected to, as the looming threat of catching a man's eye hung ever-overhead.

Hooves clicked ominously against the marble floors of the Den, my ever-present 'bitchface' set firmly upon my features, signaling to the rest that I was not a succubus to be trifled with. There was no happiness here; my own kind were always prowling the corridors, providing the _boost_ the soldiers needed to seek out a concubine to satisfy their physical desires. Even as a creature of lust, I reviled them; given the chance, I would rip each and every one of their throats out, myself.

The door fast approached, the gold banner hanging from the handle signifying that Shi'nala was within the confines caught my eye, and the slightest of smiles curved my plump lips. This was a secret affair, one kept quietly under wraps as the week progressed. While Mother Shahraz encouraged sexual encounters between one another, resulting in ridiculous orgies that kept Shi'nala up all night, **my** warlock and I were not so keen to join them. We found comfort in each other's company…fleeting glances, soft touches, the caress of lips against the skin…I was not aware that such a relationship would have come from a simple summoning to Nels' small apartment, but here we were.

And I was never going back.

I shut the door with a quick snap, leaving the banner as a sign to not enter, my eyes fell upon Nels', who sat with her back to me, hands fiddling with the ties which kept her hair in a neat bun, atop her head. Her attire had changed over the week we had been here; Shahraz had insisted the women wear clothes that were more pleasing to the eye, and while Nels did her best to keep to keep her modesty an important part of her being, the dress which she had been given dipped dangerously low, exposing her fully back, and the neckline did wonders for her. Even _I_ had difficulty looking away…but then again, why deny myself of something which was **mine**?

The twitching of her ear alerted her to my presence, and her fingers stumbled as she continued with her hair, a pin used to keep in stray hairs becoming stuck within her fiery locks. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I slipped upon the bed next to her, my hands running over her smooth flesh, from her shoulders to her hands. Even feeling her set a fire within me, and a purr escaped my lips as I leaned forward, nuzzling my nose against her lobe.

" **Let me help with that, love…** " I purred, burying my fingers in her hair, easing out the pin to keep her from hurting herself. " **I've got it, you can relax your pretty little head, now**." Placing the pin between my teeth, I dug my fingers back into her fiery locks, massaging her scalp, soothing her aching head. Melting into my hands, she slouched backward, falling into my lap with a content sigh. Her glasses were still on her face, but her eyes were closed, enjoying the peace of the hour.

" **Evie?** "

My eyes flickered downward to her, meeting her eyes, which stared directly into my own. Once again, her innocent gaze caused my stomach to knot in anticipation; I had heard of my kind falling hopelessly in love with their masters, becoming jealous of anyone who dared approach them, but this? _This_ was a far cry from that. I did not see Nels any more of a master as she saw me a servant. We were equals, working together for our own, greater good, having fun, and letting our emotions run wild. We had so much more than a warlock and demon could ever hope for.

I let my fingers twirl through her hair, but not before she she sat back up, turning to face me, her lips curved in a small, demure smile. " **I've…uh…** " she began, struggling to find her voice. It was clear that her thoughts embarrassed her, and reaching out, I began to braid her hair to get her mind off of whatever it was that bothered her.

"It's alright, Nels, you don't have to–"

" **I'vebeenthinkingaboutthisnightalot**!" Her words cut me off completely, all running together into one large, singular word. Her face flooded with a blush, and she averted her gaze quickly, causing me to raise my eyebrows, reaching out to touch her chin. Gently I brought her eyes back to mine, a warm smile crossing my features.

" **Nels, you know you don't have to be embarrassed around me…I've seen you naked, isn't that enough?** " Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say at that moment, but it still caused a slight curve of her lips, after attempting to pull her gaze away.

" **I know, Evie…** " she mumbled, licking her lips. It was at that moment that I realized how close we really _were._ Even the gentle touch of my hand upon her chin had Shi'nala leaning forward, her eyes burning as bright as her face. I wasn't there to _teach_ her anything. She didn't give two damns about who she was 'supposed' to be pleasuring. And neither did I. In that moment, it was Shi'nala and Evixx'ra. Elf and Succubus. Friends…and now, lovers.

My instincts took over, and I closed the gap between us, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. There was a slight jump on her part, but the moment my hands had found her waist, hers had found my shoulders, and with a soft pull, I had the elf within my embrace. Her touches were soft, unsure and self-conscious, yet eager to explore untouched frontiers. My wings unfurled to their full length behind me, and I leaned forward, reaching to unhook the clasp holding up her dress.

A pause.

I broke the kiss momentarily, watching her expression with a careful eye. There was fear deep within her chartreuse eyes, but as she removed her glasses, setting them aside, there was a hunger within them that I had only known so well. She allowed herself to be laid down upon her back, all the while her eyes locking with mine, shrugging her straps off, signaling that I may proceed. A smoldering smile curved my lips as I laid her completely down, lowering myself upon her, supporting myself with my forearms. My lips hovered mere inches from her hear, my breath tickling her with each word I spoke.

" **You don't have to worry, love. You're in safe hands.** "

I felt a shiver course through her, and a throaty chuckle escaped me before I took her earlobe into my mouth, suckling the tender flesh. She froze for a mere second, before melting once again, her hands becoming more adventurous than before. I felt her fingers settle upon my hips and traveling to my derriere, kneading the supple flesh, all the while I devoured her throat, dragging my fangs gentle across her pale skin. She tasted so sweet that even her faint scent drove me wild, and my hips began to move against hers, my hand reaching down to travel underneath her dress.

As my curious hand traveled southward, hers traveled upward, delicate fingers fidgeting with the laces of my bustier, attempting to untie them to free myself to her gaze. A smile touched my lips; her clear nerves were cute, to say the least, and with my help, she managed to untie me, unthreading the corset so that I would be free. Her face, blushing more than I had ever seen, was alight with wonder at my body…I had known of her glances before, admiring me from afar, just as I did with her, but she had never allowed herself a full view.

Of course, I wanted to see her, as well. And Nels was well aware of my thoughts.

She was able to squirm out of her own dressing, and finally, I rested my eyes upon the body she had been hiding for so long. I trailed my hand along the length of her side, over each curve of her _gorgeous_ body, licking my lips hungrily. She lay, spread out, beneath me, though her legs were clasped shut, her jaw clenching slightly. My features softened, and I reached down to brush my lips against hers.

" **You're safe with me, you know that, right**?"

There was a moment of fear which passed through her eyes, followed by a slow nod and the curve of her lips as she sat up slightly, taking my lips as her own.

Our naked bodies pressed together, the heat of the moment causing our hearts to race. Nels became bolder, wrapping her legs around my waist, pulling me closer, all the while I nipped at her neck, running my hand over her soft breast. I was nearly overcome with lust and though I longed to delve into the warm, soft folds of her forbidden fruit, I knew that this was a moment that needed to be taken slowly, tenderly. Shi'nala Starsworn was **mine** , and at that moment, she knew it, embraced it, and longed for it. And just as she was **mine** , I belonged to **her**.

Slowly, my lips began their descent from hers, trailing along the line of her jaw and down her neck, pausing only to taste the sweet flesh. My tongue trailed across her collarbone, and I could feel her hand entangle in my hair, fingers wrapping my ebony locks. My hand ventured to her thigh, kneading her flesh, feeling her between my fingers, and I ventured upward, continuing to nibble upon her collarbone and breast while I finally felt the wetness of her warmth, begging me to satisfy her.

A jolt coursed through my body at the feeling of her, my own womanhood pulsing with desire, but I pushed that aside. My _**only**_ desire was to hear my name crying out from her lips, and for me to cause it.

Slowly, I began to rub her, and suddenly, her fist clenched in my hair, her whole body tensing beneath me. My eyes flickered upward to her face as my tongue caressed her nipple, seeing the clear discomfort upon her expression. Pausing for only a moment, I reached to kiss beneath her jaw, positioning myself so that I was atop her, trailing kissed down her neck and to her chest and down to the perfection that was her stomach. With each gentle ministration, I heard soft sighs of contentment escape her lips, and a smile curved my lips. While I was aware that her discomfort may impede her progress, I was willing to do anything I could to help her along.

Repositioning myself, I placed my hands upon her legs, spreading them apart slowly, taking a moment to kiss her inner thighs, dragging my fangs along her soft, milky flesh. Her smell was so intoxicating, and with each press of my lips against her, a soft mewl would escapes, her toes curling in anticipation. Closer and closer I came to her delicate womanhood, the wetness of her arousal pressing against my lips as I kissed hers. A hiss escaped her, but she encouraged me to go on.

Slowly, I delved into her sweet folds, tongue tasting her for the first time. She was so sweet, so _pure_ that each stroke of my tongue against her flesh had me aching for more. Her hips twisted beneath mine, and her faint moans grew louder with each of my ministrations. Running my tongue along her clit, I watched as her back arched, fingers digging into the blankets, grabbing onto them as though her lift depended on it. Even as I moved nearer to her entrance, she continued to writhe beneath me, her breathing coming in quickened, breathy pants, the mewling upon her lips begging me for more.

And give it to her, I did.

I dipped my tongue inside her, and Shi'nala bolted upward, her eyes closed, before slowly relaxing back, all the while I circled inside her. Her soft whimpers grew into louder, more pronounced moans, and her breathing grew more labored. Her voice was music to my ears, furthering my eagerness to satisfy her.

" **Evie, for the love of all that's good, don't stop.** "

A smirk curved my lips at the sound of her voice, my name upon her lips causing my heart to race. I only quickened my pace, and as I continued to delve further into her, she grew more furvored, crying out as the pleasure within her grew. Keeping careful attention to her, I could tell as she grew closer to climax, and further spurned her to push her to the breaking point, to push her to pleasure and pure ecstasy.

And finally, she cried out, waves of orgasm washing over her, from the pit of her stomach, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. I sat up, wiping my chin with the back of my hand, licking my lips as I watched her, pure happiness crossing her features as she relaxed into the bed, her limbs quivering as the orgasm continued. Slowly, I crawled up next to her, resting my head on her shoulder, nuzzling my nose against her neck, a soft purr escaping me. My arm wrapped around her waist, and I could still feel her trembling, though she melted right up against me, snuggling me as I held her.

" **I don't think this is any sort of lesson anymore, Evie,** " she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut sleepily.

" **You're right, Nels,** " I purred, stroking her cheek lightly. " **We are so much more…** "


	7. VII

Only I had heard them coming. Only I had time to react. Only I was able to save Shi'nala before the onslaught began.

Inhad stretched my wings for a brief moment, with just enough time to recognize banners of the Horde and Alliance marching toward the Temple, slaughtering everything it it's path. The armies of Azeroth had finally banded together to rid the world of Illidan Stormrage and his henchmen, but that also meant killing everyone and everything which resided within the foundations of the Black Temple. I felt my stomach drop as the looming threat grew ever nearer; there was no way we were **all** going to survive this onslaught. No, there was only hope for one, and it was Shi'nala.

There was no mention of attack by the higher ups; had Illidan not cared to tell us? Or perhaps he'd lost hope…didn't care enough about his life to save himself, much less his followers. Whatever his intentions, I didnt care. My primary focus was to get Shi'nala and I to safety; nothing else mattered to me.

Wings pumped quickly as they carried me back to the Den, my eyes searching endlessly for my fiery-headed warlock. If I knew her at all, she would be in her room, nose buried deep in a book, gathering what information from it she could. Sure enough, I was correct, and with a graceful click of my hooves on the ground, I landed before her, taking the book out of her hand, my expression imploring.

" **Evie**!" she exclaimed, brows furrowing together as she pushed her glasses up her nose. " **What on earth…?** " Her voice trailed off as she found my gaze, fear flashing across her eyes. She knew something was wrong; it wasn't often that I held worry in my features, and when I did, she knew it was something bad.

" **They're coming,** " I whispered in a rush. " **The armies of Azeroth are overtaking the Temple…they've come to put an end to Illidan's reign.** " I paused, tucking her book under my arm, taking her hands in mine as I pulled her up off the bed. " **We must go, now. There isn't any time to waste; they're almost upon us.** "

" **Shouldn't we warn the others**?" she asked tentatively, allowing herself to be pulled along. " **They'll die…** "

I sighed, turning to face her, my hands finding her shoulders, forcing her gaze to mine. " **They've already stormed the sewers** ," I implored. " **By the time we warn the others, we'll be dead…and…** " I paused, gulping. " **I am not losing you, Nels. I'm not having it. You're the only thing I care about in the god-forsaken world, and I'm not about to lose you.** "

Conflicted as she looked, she nodded, biting her bottom lip in thought. I couldn't tell what exactly she was thinking, but I knew that tremendous guilt would set in after this was all said and done. But she still took my hand, she still settled into my arms, and she still allowed me to teleport the both of us to safety, within a secluded corridor I had stumbled upon just weeks before. We would be safe…and free of the Black Temple soon…


	8. VIII

She held onto me. Oh, she held onto me.

The clashing of metal upon metal had Shi'nala trembling clinging onto me as tightly as she could, hoping and praying that we would not be found. In truth, she and I had done no wrong; we had been forced into servitude, forced to become the objects of desire.

It seemed as though we were hidden forever. Screaming constantly met our ears, and it only furthered the Blood Elf's fears as it seemed that the bloodshed drew ever-nearer. Too many times did the enemy soldiers happen upon us in our hidden hall, and I could only watch, helplessly, as Shi'nala's whimpers grew louder at each approaching enemy.

But then, suddenly, there was nothing.

No noise, no clashing of metal, no screams of terror and death. It was silent, as though a blanket had settled over the vicinity, it was an odd sensation to behold. My ears felt muffled, somehow; perhaps, having heard _nothing_ but the loud noises of battle for who knew how long had done something to my senses.

I rose, fully, to my hooves, my tail swishing, my hand still held onto by Shi'nala. A sliver of light shone on the Elf and I, and I could barely see beyond a few feet of our hiding spot, outside. My hand rested upon the door; for a moment, my heart sped up, an almost **fear** weighing down my shoulders. I wanted 5o investigate…I _needed_ to investigate…but fear I might be harmed, fear I could **_lose_** Shi'nala held me in place.

I gulped; my hand reached for the knob, and I felt my limb shaking. It had been centuries since I felt any sort of fear…but then again, it was for Shi'nala and I, not simply my own self. I wanted her safe, above and beyond my own self.

I pulled inward, allowing light to flood us both, hissing as the light hit my unaccustomed eyes, turning away momentarily. Shi'nala clutched into my hand, standing next to me, peering around my shoulder at what would meet us on the outside. The stench of blood, while not nearly as potent to Shi'nala's dulled senses, smacked me in the face, and the nauseating aroma of death made my head swim. Slowly stepping forward, I led my companion into the hall, my gut writing at the sight which met us.

Death, blood, mangled bodies. Not a single soul had been spared from Azeroth's blade, and I could feel Shi'nala tense up beside me as she followed. The stench was greater as we got out of our hiding spot, and I could hear faint, agonized sobs escaping the lips of the Blood Elf. She had made friends with many of the woman, most of which she found were offerings to Kael'thas by many-a-rich fathers, looking to seek favor with Sunstrider. These women had not deserved their fate, they had deserved far from it.

" **Isn't there something we could do…?** " Shi'nala asked, her head resting upon my shoulder. Slowly, I wrapped my arm around her waist, giving her a tender squeeze. Almost instantly, she had wrapped her arms around me, holding on tightly. " **Can't we give them some sort of funeral? Or anything. They don't deserve this.** "

I sighed; of course I wanted to help her honor the fallen, the ones undeserving of this fate…but there were so many. " **Of course, I'd like to,** " I murmured, brushing my lips against the top of her head. " **But there's no way we can do this alone…there are so many. And the fire it would create…someone would notice. And I wouldn't be surprised if there were some of the Ashtongue Deathsworn still wandering around…or those damned Watchers.** "

" **Fel flames would consume them, wouldn't they? I mean it's not the best way for cremation…but what else could we do?** " I frowned, looking at her, her vividly green eyes finding mine. I couldn't deny her what she wanted…and the deceased certainly didn't deserve just to lay there…

" **Alright, Nels. We'll lay them to rest, as best we can. But first…let's take care of you…** "


End file.
